


You Are Loved

by Maplesyrup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle AU, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, just something teeny to enjoy, zero angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplesyrup/pseuds/Maplesyrup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sweet little ficlet, inspired by belle-french on Tumblr. Posted there originally, but I wanted to include it here. I hope you enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Loved

Rumplestiltskin flopped onto the daybed next to Belle and gave her a smacking kiss on the cheek, one green-gold hand coming to rest on her protruding stomach possessively.

  
“And how fare my girls this afternoon?” He nuzzled the side of Belle’s face.

  
She rolled her eyes fondly, and gave him a cheeky, sidelong glance. “You keep saying that like you know it’s a girl, Rumple.”

  
“Oh, but I do, dearie.” He wiggled his fingers at her and gave one of his quirky little titters. “Magic, remember?”

  
“Mm. And what if I should decide I want a son?” She teased. Belle loved when Rumple was playful like this, the mood striking him more frequently since she found out she was pregnant, and she was all too happy to join.

  
“Well, that would _never_ do.” He slipped to the floor, kneeling and framing her stomach with his hands, kissing it reverently. He pulled back a bit and drummed his long fingers against the large curve.

  
“You don’t want to be a boy, do you, little one?” He spoke to their child in a low, sweet tone and Belle felt a small kick from inside.

  
Rumple felt it, too, and gave a thrilled smile. The baby always responded to his voice and it never failed to fill Belle to bursting with love. The hormones didn’t make it any easier, she was practically a watering pot these days. Her eyes once again prickled as she watched him speak conspiratorially to their child.

  
“All boys like to do is make messes, and squish bugs, and chase girls. But you, my darling, will make potions with your Papa, and you’ll read with Mama, and you’ll chase spells with me in our tower.”

Belle stroked his hair, so in love with him and their little one that she feared bursting into tears if she dared speak. So she sat still, playing with his locks and listening.

  
“I’ll show you where to gather the proper herbs for a hex. Always best to search at dusk.” He said the last in a stage whisper, one hand to the side of his mouth. “And I’ll take you with me on deals, so you can see the supremely silly people of this world, and how no one reads the fine print.” He tapped Belle’s stomach cheerfully, the responding kick making him laugh, not his usual high trill, but a deep, satisfied chuckle that trailed off into a sigh.

Belle watched in intimate silence as Rumple’s silly mood fled suddenly, and he gently pressed his forehead to the spot where his child had kicked a moment ago. Belle nearly missed what he said, his voice practically a whisper.

“And we’ll never leave you, little one. I promise.” He laid a hand to her abdomen, feeling more little kicks flutter against his palm. “You’re so very loved.”


End file.
